In the related art, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a refrigeration cycle device to be applied to an air conditioner. The refrigeration cycle device is designed to heat ventilation air (i.e., heating target fluid) that is to be blown into a space to be air-conditioned in an air-heating operation mode, which performs air-heating of the space to be air-conditioned.
More specifically, the refrigeration cycle device described in Patent Document 1 includes an interior condenser (i.e., radiator) that heats the ventilation air by exchanging heat between the ventilation air and a high-pressure refrigerant discharged from a compressor. The refrigeration cycle device also includes an exterior heat exchanger (e.g., evaporator) that evaporates a low-pressure refrigerant by exchanging heat between the low-pressure refrigerant and the outside air (heat-absorption target fluid). In the air-heating operation, heat absorbed by the refrigerant from the outside air in the exterior heat exchanger is dissipated into the ventilation air at the interior condenser, thereby heating the ventilation air.